


Dark marks

by Fiona_Farley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Farley/pseuds/Fiona_Farley
Summary: Dark marks aren't erasable and neither are their effects.





	Dark marks

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I must disclaim that all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply borrowing them. Secondly, I must ask that you please comment. If my writing sucks, tell me. If I forgot a period tell me. If you want me to write more, tell me. I hope you enjoy!  
> Sincerely yours,  
> Fiona Farley

Narcissa had been seventeen, he nineteen, when they'd both gotten their dark marks. She didn't want to and told him so, nevertheless she had grabbed his hand and squeezed as she had the mark burned into her skin. She had cried afterwards and he had comforted her telling her they'd made the right chose. How wrong he had been. 

A year later, they had gotten married. None of the guests seemed to care. All of them were there for their parents anyway. It had been more of a death eater social gathering than a wedding and that night, Lucius had realized they were still kids, puppets in their parents war. 

One year later, Draco had been born and everything became real. They couldn't still be those crazy in love teenagers they were. They had to grow up, for their son. 

The war had seemed exciting all those years ago, but then they hadn't known what it could take out of a person. They shouldn't have had to grow up so fast. Thank Merlin, he's gone. 

Now, all those years later, he's back and everyday Lucius regrets his decision. He dragged Narcissa(and subsequently their then unborn son) into this war. If only he'd listened to his sweet Narcissa all those years ago. Then, maybe they wouldn't be stuck fighting in a war they didn't believe in. He should have listened to Narcissa, because dark marks aren't erasable.


End file.
